Holding On & Letting Go
by xdesireofyou
Summary: Jessica Stanley The Simple Girl Born With The Secret Power She Didn't Knew She Had Secret Powers The One Who Volturi Wants. Edward Is Finding That Girl To Make Her Safe. Will Edward Ever Find her? JessicaxEdward. Read please.
1. We Have To Find Her

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Of These Characters. **

**Please Read I Promise You'll Enjoy. (;**

* * *

**With The Volturi Group.**

_'I Need That Girl..'_ Master Aro Shouted. Everyone Was Listening To Them With That They All Noded. One Of Their Man Shouted. _'I'll Get Her...'_ It Was Man With The Brown Haired.

_'Yeah We'll Get Her The Only Thing We Need To Know Is That Where She Lives?_' The Female Blonde Vampire Said As She Raised Her Eyebrow.

_'Oh That I Can Help With That' _The Brown Haired Man Again Said. Demetri. He Was Gifted With That. He Get Know Every Time Where The Person Is. As He Tried He Closed His Eyes Concentrate On His Mind. But All He Saw Was Black.

_'I Can't See Anything Its Black' _He Said Still Closing His Eyes Tried Once Again But Nah Nothing Happened.

_'She's Special' _Aro Said As He Raised His Eyebrow. _'She Has Super Powers That's Why You Can't Locate To Where She Is' _He Said In Slow Tone.

_'I See But We Have To Find Her Sooner Or Later She Will Be Here' _Cauis Said Looking At Aro. Everyone Was Listening It Carefully.

_'And For That I Want Some People To Go &amp; Find Her'_ Aro Said Looking All The Members Of Volturi Coven. The One Who Caught His Attention Was Demetri.

_'But Who?' _Cauis Said. Everyone Was Tensed Some Of Them Didn't Wanted To And Go And Some Of Them Wanted To Go Outside.

_'Jane Your The First One' _Aro Said As Jane Smiled. She Really Wanted To Go Outside And Wanted To Knew What Is Like To Go Outside. Since Volturi Coven's One Of The Rules Were Not To Go Outside For Girl Only.

_'The Next One Is Demetri' _Aro Said. Demetri Was Excited He Smirked.

_'We Will Not Make You Sad' _Jane Said As Demetri Noded.

* * *

**Jessica POV.**

I Was Getting Ready For School Wearing a Plaid Shirt With Simple Jean. Putting My Liner And Mascara. I Only Putt Mascara &amp; Liner. As I Was Done I Look Once Again For The Last Time.

_'Nice' _I Turned Around And Looked It Was My Mom I Smiled.

'_Thanks Mommy I Am Going' _I Said As I Leaved To My School.

School Life Was Pretty Hard For Me Since Nobody Really Liked Me But I Had a Friend Angela She Is Really Nice. I Smiled As I Thought Of Her. As Soon We Was There I Got Out From My School Bus.

_'Hey Jess' _i Looked And It Was Angela. _'Hey Angie' _I Smiled.

_'Bye Have To Go Meet You In Launch Time' _She Said As The Bell Ring She Walked Out.

I Walked To My Class And Goes To Take Lecture.

* * *

**Cullens POV.**

_'Did You Hear Anything From Volturi?' _Edward Said As He Asked Rosalie. _'I Am Focusing' _She Than Again Closed Her Eyes And And Put Her Hand On Her Mind.

_'Anything' _Edward Again Said He Was Afraid They Would Do Anything To Hurt Them.

_'This Time They're Not Talking About Us But About a Girl?' _Rosalie Said Still Concentrating On It.

_'What A Girl? Who Is She?' _Edward As Curiously As He Didn't Wanted Them To Hurt Anyone.

_'Don't Know Her Name Or Location But She Has Super Powers' _Rosalie Said Still DOing Her Thing.

_'What Kind Of Superpowers?' _Edward Asked All The Cullens Were Looking At Rosalie Wanting To Know More About That Girl.

_'I Don't Know But If They'll Get Her They Will Be Stronger Than Anyone' _Rosalie Said. This Thing Shocked The Whole Cullens Family Everybody Looked At Edward.

_'What! More Infromation?' _Edward Asked Her Tensed. He Was Not the Only One Who Was Tensed The Whole Cullens Were Tensed.

_'Nothing More Thats All They Got' _She Opened Her Eyes And looked At Edward. _'What Will We Do?' _She Asked Tensdly.

_'We Have To Find Her Before Volturi' _Edward Said. Everybody Noded.

_'Yes He Right But How?' _Alice Asked. _'I Don't Know How But We Will If We Want To Save The World' _Edward Said Closing His Eyes.

* * *

**ENDDDDD! How Was it? (; **

**Please Review &amp; Fave &amp; Follow I Will Apreiciate It. (; **

**LOVE YAH GUYS! :* **


	2. I Saw Her

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Of These Characters.**

Thanks For Reviews Guys! ^_^ You Guys Don't Know How Happy I Was When I Read ALL Of Your Reviews. I Will Surely Continue This. They're My OTP. Keep Reviewing. :)

* * *

**"I Saw Her"**

_Yes I Saw Her,_

* * *

**Jessica Stanley, School.**

Jessica Sat On School Cafe. She Ordered The Cofee To Relax herself as studying was surely not so easy. she opened her chemistry book.

She Saw Her friend coming over her. she smiled.

_"Hey Jess You had fun in the math class"_ Angela Asked.

Jessica Rolled Her Eyes. _"Seriously? You Expect Me To Have Fun In Math Class?" _Jessica Said And Laughed a little.

* * *

**Cullens POV.**

_"I Am Seeing Her" _Rosalie Said.

_"What? What Kind Of She Looks Like?" _Edwards Asked Curiously.

_"She Has Those Grey and blue shades eyes, a beautiful face wearing jeans sitting in a cafe or somewhere like a public place" _Rosalie Described Her Perfectly.

_"Uhm but where she lives we don't know that" _Edward told her.

_"She Lives Somewhere close like in this country,in this city, in forks." _Rosalie Was closing her eyes trying to concentrate.

_"Thats Easy We Just Have to make sure we save her from volturi" _Alice Said.

_"I just hope we do I Am gonna find her on any cost, any cost" _Edward Said.

* * *

_"Hey You Wanna Go Out tonight party, party?" _Angela Asked Looking At Jessica.

_"Mom Won't Aloud It You Know She Does not Want me to go out in the night" _Jessica Replied.

_"why? i mean why your mom is like that" _Angela Asked Raising Her Eyebrow.

_"She wants me safe i think" _Jessica Said Laughing. _"Anyway These Party Things Aren't really my type thing you know"._

_"Yeah Yeah Your boring! you don't even want to date? why jess" _Angela Asked.

Jessica Kind Of Losted on these words.

_"C'mon when you date you always end up getting hurt" _Jessica Laughed.

* * *

**Jane &amp; Demetri, Forks**

_"This, This Is The Place where that girl is" _Demetri Said His Eyes Turning light green.

_"Why Your Eyes Turning Green?" _Jane Asked Worriedly.

_"You Know What Master Aro gave this gift" _Demetri Said.

_"What Do You Mean?" _Jane asked curiously.

_"if i'm finding some person and and the persons close to me my eyes turns green" _Demetri Explained.

_"Wow Thats easy we can now find her" _Jane Said Smirking.

* * *

**Cullens, Forks.**

_"I Found more details on these girl" _Alice Said.

_"what details" _Edward said.

_"This Girls live in forks, washingston" _Alice Said.

_"Good Work! More?" _Edward Asked smiling.

_"Study In Some forks highschool" _Alice Said.

_"Yeah I Know where it is" _Edward told alice.

_"and What to do now?" _Alice asked.

_"we're gonna admission in the forks highschool" _Edward Said.

* * *

**How was it lovies?:)**

**Keep Reviewing ^_^ love ya alot gaaayusss. 3**


	3. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any of these characters.**

Thanks For The Reviews Lovies. 3 and i will try to make it longer so you guys can enjoy it more! :)

* * *

**First Meeting.**

_It Was Different, that feeling was just not like you had it on the first meeting, It was Of hatred._

* * *

**Edward, School.**

It Was edward First day of this new school. sure he went to school but this was new since this school was new. they just went to only one school and that was for only rich people. edward family was royal family. so they could afford it. but jessica couldn't. she was just a normal girl. her life was like the normal people. where as in edward's life was completely different. _Different In every single way._

Edward Enter the school. he came to this school only for that girl. to _save her._

Edward was looking for his locker. he was walking with his sister Alice. he was just thinking about that girl. his only reason to come here was this girl. he found his locker. he looked out for his schedule as he didn't wanted to be late for his first class he smiled its was chemistry. edward found chemistry easy. it was his favorite subject.

_"Alice I Am going to the Class" _he smiled at his sister. Alice Was Just the only sister who knew him. what he wanted what he didn't. She was the only one who edward shared his secrets with.

_"Okay I'll meet you in the lunch break and don't forget to look for that girl"_ Alice Said. She knew their only intention was to save that girl from volturi.

_"Yeah Bye" _Edward said as he walked off. he walked to the class. all the girls were looking at him. calling him hot and whatever. edward didn't care. he knew he was hot. and he wasn't really intrested in girls. because after knowing he's a vampire. who would've date him. so he didn't really wanted to fell in love. cause when vampires fall in love their _love is for etarnity._

finally he get to the class. he looked forward for a seat. but didn't found one. atleast he found a one next a brunette girl who had blue-greyish eyes. his eyes fell on her. looking at her as he goes to her.

_"Is This Seat Empty?" _He Asked. The Girl Rolls His Eyes. _"Nope Its Not My friend is gonna sit here"_ She finally spoke these words.

_"But i am not seeing any friend here" _Edward said looking around. _"She is gonna be here sooner or later" _The girl spoke her words looking at the edward.

_"Uhmm I See As long you she will not be here i will be sitting here" _Edward said to that girl silently. _"No! You Will Not! Okay?" _That Girl Spoke it loudly. now people looking at them and laughing a little a bit. They both look at eachother than look around how people are laughing at them.

_"Whatever Your still not sitting here" _The Girl now calming down her voice a little bit but still giving him angry looks. they both looked at eachother with hatred. they both were now face to face giving eachother the angry looks.

Edward didn't liked this girl. but his mission was not this girl. its was to save that girl. he looked at her angrily. she rolled her eyes. both started to argument again. they did it again and again.

_"Shut Up Your New here so act like your new ! you don't know anybody." _the girl spoke her words loudly raising her voice again.

And The Teacher finally came and saw them arguing.

_"Jessica! And you new student? Behave your selves." _The teacher shouted. they both looked at eachother and than at teacher.

_"What Is Your Name new student" _Miss Amanda Asked him. he looked down and than at teacher. _"Edward...Edward Cullen" _Edward quietly told the teacher his name.

_"Okay sit down you both" _Miss Amanda told them. edward sit next to jessica. where as in jessica trying to get a little distance from edward.

_"Okay Student turn the page 23 and i"ll give you a project if you guys get good marks in that project you will not have to pay the fees for next 2 months"_ The Teacher told them. Jessica looking down deep in thoughts.

Jessica was the only child. her daddy died so it was her mom responsibility to get her everything. it wasn't like they were like poor or something. but jessica didn't wanted her mom to do it anything for her. she wanted her mom free from tensions. giving fees and doing job giving bills and everything her mom always a tension person.

_"But you will not do it 'll get a partner and to make it easy the one who sitting next to you would be the partner" _Miss amanda said. Jessica shocked. she thought it was her badluck that her bestfriend didn't next to her. where as in edward was uneasy to. they just fought but now they've to be partners for the project. that was surely wasn't good for them.

_"But Miss amanda can't we change the partners i mean hmmm" _Jessica said it. but the teacher refuses. _"It Will be easy for you guys" _miss amanda explained. jessica and edward both looked at eachother in disgust. they surely wasn't going to be partners.

_"So Yeah Guys Next thursday you project should be submitted" _Miss amanda said and walked out of the class. just as in she goes.

_"OH MY GOD! I AM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR PARTNER!' _Jessica said it loudly. now everyone in class listening. Edward rolled his eyes. _"Like i am intrested in being your partner?" _He looked at jessica's face.

Jessica calmed her self down. she wanted to do this project. just because of her mom. and she didn't wanted anybody to ruin it. she was going to do it for her mom. she will do anything for this even if it means being partners with this new enemie.

_"Look I've to do this project and if you don't want to do it i can do it alone by myself" _Jessica said calmly now. edward just kept quite. he wanted to this project.

_"No i will do it with you you're my partner okay?" _Edward didn't wanted her to be his partner. but he needed information about the girl. volturi wants. so he thought maybe this jessica girl could tell him something.

_"AAAH okay if you say so tomorrow at lunch break we can discuss the project" _Jessica said trying to be nice cause she didn't wanted anybody to ruin this project.

They both said as they walk away. it was the lunch break.

* * *

**Edward, School Cafe.**

As the bell rang. he went straight to the cafe so he can meet his sister. and ask if she knows anything about volturi girl. As he sat on chair thinking about his first day of school. it actually went pretty bad. he didn't imagine it like that. as he was thinking he saw that project girl. she was smiling and eating a small cupcake with some friends. _that make'd edward smiled somehow._ and than alice arrives.

_"Hey Bro" _Alice Said. looking at his brother surprised by his smile. he actually didn't use to smile very much so it was surprising for alice. edward didn't answer her. Alice put a hand on his face. so he can see her.

_"oh Hey alice when did you came i was just looking for you" _edward said looking back at his sister. who was laughing. _"Okay but i didn't found anything on that girl" _Alice said quietly telling him so nobody could hear them. what they were talking about.

Where as in that jessica was talking to her friends talking about that edward guy. _"I Mean he was so pale and i hate him and i have to do this project with him now MISS AMANDA I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS"  
_Edward did listen this he smiled more after hearing this. whatever this girl feels about him was to same feeling from her.

Alice was now surprised. she didn't knew about what is he smiling about. but she was happy seeing edward have this big smile. made her heart very happy.

_"Okay I'm going home school isn't really for me" _Alice said smiling as she walked out.

* * *

**Jessica, School.**

Jessica didn't liked school. she was just surviving it. Jessica wanted to help her mom by getting a job but her mom didn't wanted her to do a job. so she couldn't . jessica wanted to help her mom in every single way as she was the only family for her.

_"Hey Jessica" _Mike Newton said. Jessica never liked this guy he was just all flirting with every girl. she dated mike newton. he wasn't really loyal to her. while dating her he used to sleep with other womens. Mike wanted jessica to have sex with her . but she never did. she never trusted him so finally she broke up with him. but mike as being mike flirts with every girl.

_"Uh What You Want?" _Jessica said it annoyingly. she didn't wanted this guy near him. she fell for him so bad but he always broke'd her heart. jessica gave him many chances but he just didn't care about that.

_"You" _Mike said it. as jessica stand up from her chair and try to walk away. but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

_"Leave My Hand Let me go" _Trying to pull out her wrist from his hand. Mike take a her small amount of her hair in his hand and brought her closer. Just as when someone enters the locker room.

_"Leave it! I Said leave her hand" _The Pale guy walked in. Jessica looked at him and it was non other than edward. She Smiled. still trying to pull out her wrist from his hand. mike newton left her hand and her hair and smirked at edward as he walked away.

_"Are You Alright?" _Edward ask gently. _"Oh Yeah I'm Just some exes prob i just hate him" _Jessica said smiling at the edward. _"Now Won't you say thanks to me" _Edward smiled once again. _"Naah i did my own help you just came" _Jessica said laughingly.

_"Oh Really? I Thought i helped you" _Edward said as he went to his locker. He Kept his things in the locker and locked it.

_"I am going my mom must be waiting" _Jessica walked out saying this only. Edward looked at her walking away. and thought she is so weird. but as he realized his mission is not this girl his mission is that volturi girl.

* * *

**Jessica, Home.**

As she came home she started doing her project so she can work on it. she wanted to rank in 1st position on this project.

_"Baby I'm Home" _Her mom came home from job. the only people who made her happy was her mom. she hugged her mom tightly. _"Mom where were you? you are late" _Jessica asked. she was worried about her mom. her mom didn't much.

_"You Know it jobs are jobs" _She said while sitting on the couch. the dinner was ready. yes jessica cooked it.

_"Mom can i do a job? i mean only to help you" _Jessica said. she knew the answer would be no but she asked her mom again.

_"No Baby! Jobs are not for princess" _Her mom smiled at her.

_"Okay i made food" _Her mom smiled at her stupidness.

_"I Ate it already". _Jessica told her mom.

Her family living style was simple. where as in edward it was a big house laxirious life.

"Two Different People,

Will they ever fall in love?"

* * *

I DON'T KNOW WHAT I JUST MADE! I Tried to make it longer. but deal with it. i am soo tired so thats for it. i'll update later! :)

Reviews Or any ideas will be apriciated :) its just the begining you'll see what happen next ;)

-Anna.


	4. Getting to know her

**Hey ! Thanks for the reviews ! keep loving :) **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of these characters ^_^**

* * *

**"Getting to Know her"**

_Maybe, Just Maybe it could be a start of something,_

* * *

**Jessica, Home.**

Jessica was sleeping. she still didn't woke up because today was sunday. sunday make'd her happy. since its get you holiday from school. Just As Someone enters.

_"Baby Get up don't you have a project" _Jessica's eyes were close. she make'd a noises as she didn't wanted to get up. _"Uh Its Sunday" _Jessica quickly replied her mom. She now opened her eyes. she looked at her mom with sleepy eyes.

_"Yeah I Know don't you have a project you told me about" _Her mom said giving her bright smile. She now got up quickly. she remembered that she have a important project. _"OH MY SHIT" _Jessica stood up from her bed. she remembered she have to go to cafe to _meet edward _for this project.

_"What? is everything okay love?" _Her mom politely said. Jessica simply nod. _"I've to go this cafe for the project i am gonna get ready" _Jessica said and walked out to the bathroom. ash her mom saw her going to bathroom she laughs.

Jessica took a hot shower. she love taking hot shower. after she took the shower she walked out from bathroom in a towel rapping her skin. she looked in the mirror and took some clothes from cupboard that was black top and little heart were everywhere on her black top. with a simple blue jeans. she totally rocked that look.

She took a look in the mirror for the last time. grabbed her books and a box full of pens and pencils. and ran away to this cafe where she was going to meet edward.

* * *

**Edward, Cafe. **

Edward was sitting on a chair alone waiting for jessica. edward took a look at his watch and sighed. he surely didn't like waiting. but he was waiting for _her _Because he wanted to save that volturi girl. edward looked at the door and found a girl coming up to him. JESSICA. Edward quickly stands up.

Jessica came near him and looked at him. _"What you looking At?" _Jessica said to edward. edward rolled his eyes and sat on the place again where he was sitting. _"Your Late" _edward said these words with a sigh.

_"What? You Know girls always take times" _Jessica said looking at him. she knew she was late but she didn't really wanted to apologize to edward since there wasn't a really good relationship between him and her.

_"but your not looking so good that you took so much time" _Edward gave his words with raising an eyebrow. Jessica listening to him. looked away from him

_"Lets just start the project" _Jessica now frustratedly said. she didn't wanted to talked about it. As Edward roll his eyes on this saying of jessica.

_"Firstly I Want to know about a girl" _Edward said. as jessica was shocked she thought he was here for only girls. _"I Thought you were not that type" _Jessica said mouth open.

_"What do you mean?" _Edward raised an eyebrow. it wasn't what she was thinking. he wanted to find that girl. while jessica was thinking she wanted to date a girl or something.

_"Oh God you want to ask me about a girl for a dating or something" _edward rolled his eyes and sighed. _"No. You're stupid" _Jessica was a little angry now and stood up from her seat.

_"What Do you mean? why you're asking about a girl than? don't call me stupid ever okay?" _jessica showed him a punch and looked away. _"Hey Sit down" _Edward was angry now to. but he controled on his anger. Where as in jessica sat down angerly and looked away.

_"I Am Not asking you for dating or anything like that. okay?" _Edward explained to her. as jessica rolled her eyes. _"Than Why?" _She asked as she looked at edward.

_"You Jealous tho?" _Edward putted a little smirk on his mouth as Jessica looked at him in disgust. _"Oh Come on why would i?" _jessica said as looked at him raised an eyebrow. _"Okay I Was Joking" _Edward said as he laughed a little.

_"So What you was talking about that girl?" _Jessica asked edward shocked. _"Do you know any girl who is sort of different or something?" _Edward asked confidently. Jessica didn't knew the meaning he just said. _"In Which Way of different?" _Jessica asked edward. as in Edward didn't knew how to ask her.

_"Like an animal or something magical?" _Edward didn't knew what that girl had power of. So he Just said. this. Jessica once Again Confused put her finger on his mouth. _"Your talking about a girl who can be animal or something magical?" _Jessica laughed at what she said. she truly didn't believed in supernatural things.

_"Uh What to laugh about?" _Edward said. Jessica didn't said anything just laughed. _"You Mean to say something supernatural? C'mon that kind of things doesn't exist you know?" _Jessica said and laughed again. Her cute little laughed make edward a little smile. but Edward was smirking on her saying that supernaturals doesn't exist. He looked down laughed a bit.

_"It Can be you know" _Edward said as he putted side smile on his face that looked so adorable. _"C'mon don't tell me vampires, werewolves, witches exist like in the vampire diaries" _Jessica said as she laughed a little bit. Where as in edward had a big smile. He laughed at the thought the vampire is sitting next to her and she's saying vampires doesn't existed.

They were talking they were laughing. Jessica actually liked this moment with him. Where as edward had the same thought. They didn't expected enemies can be get along very well. they were not friends yet but it was starting.

As they were talking The handsome guy wearing the uniform of waiter came near them. they looked up at him. _"Oh Hey Mr &amp; Mrs Whatever Do you want to order anything? By The Way You Guys Look Awesome Together." _The Waiter said trying to make the costumer happy. But Jessica &amp; Edward surely wasn't happy with this statement.

Jessica was shocked where as in Edward was laughing. _"What The Hell? You're mistaken we ain't a couple" _Jessica Said As anger was on her face. Edward Looked at her and laughed even more. _"i Need a Coffee Please" _Edward said to waiter. as Waiter was now kinda scared he looked at edward and tried to gave him a little smile. But Jessica Was Glaring him.

_"I Want green tea." _Jessica said glaring him the last time. as he walked away. _"How Can he even say that? C'mon do we look like a couple?" _Jessica said as she rolled her eyes. _"I Don't know but people can think that you know a guy sitting next to a girl in a cafe they can think it could be a date." _Edward said as he gave her a little smirk. she glared at him now.

_"Shut Up We're not doing anything that made its looking like this is our date." _Jessica said as edward looked at her raising an eyebrow. _"But people can think anything." _Edward said as he gave her the small smile.

_"Forget All The Things we're doing our project" _Jessica said as she opened her book and a notebook.

They were having fun. As the Waiter came back and said. _"You May not Be a couple but You guys look awesome together." _Edward &amp; Jessica both looked at eachother and burst out laughing. This Time Jessica didn't mind that. She Laughed at this Saying of Waiter.

The Waiter just kept their orders on their table and walked away. _"I Am Having alot of Compliments today." _Jessica said. _"We're having compliments actually." _Edward corrected her.

They were having fun. they were fighting yet having fun. they were laughing smiling and everything. But There Was Someone Watching them from a little far away. The Someone Was watching how fun they were having. ALICE.

_"Okay I Should Go Now maybe." _Jessica Said while she grabbed her books and notebook. _"Yeah but we haven't done anything of the project yet." _Edward reminded her. _"Don't worry i will do it." _Jessica said as she gave him a smile. _"Are you sure? I Mean we can do this do this now." _Edward said.

_"Its Fine Edward." _Jessica called his name for the first it make'd edward very happy. he quickly smiled. _"You Know you just said my name." _Edward said still carrying his smile. _"Yeah So What?" _Jessica said as she shrugged. _  
_

_"Are We friends now i mean not that i want to." _Edward said He loved making fun of Jessica. As Jessica Sighed And Walked Away. Edward laughed.

As Jessica walked out. Alice Came to Edward. _"Edward What is this?" _Alice said angered. _"What Is What?" _Edward said wondering What she was talking about.

_"The Date you were having with that girl." _Alice Said looked away from edward. Where as in edward just laughed. One more person to call them a date. Alice was confused now. He looked at Edward.

_"It wasn't a date Alice." _Edward said. _"Oh Really? But The Way you guys were acting i thought maybe...But than who she was?" _Alice Asked Edward.

_"Oh She Was Just a **Friend.**" _Edward said still wondering he called her friend.

_"Okay But always remember we're not here for friends we're here for the volturi girl so Don't Get **Close** to anyone here." _Alice Reminded him. As Edward got lost But Nod to what her Sister said. As They Walked out of the Cafe.

* * *

**OKAY OKAY OKAY! THIS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! it took me 3 days to make this. -_-**

** So How was it? Review faves, follow :) Ideas are always appriciated. LOVE YOU ALL. :*  
**

**-xAnnaHoran :) **


	5. Something Happening to me

**Hey Lovies, Thank You So Much For The Reviews. And thanks for the ideas all. People Are sending me some ideas on jessica's power if you have one. you can send me through the msg. :) And if i used your idea i'll give you the credit. **

**Keeps sending reviews and i'll keep making you happy with my chapters. :) **

**starr2cole thanks for the idea. i'll be using it for few chapters :) lets just add some highschool drama in it to ;)**

* * *

**Something Happening to me.**

_"Something Happening to me, ever since i saw her,_

_Is It love?"_

* * *

**Jessica, School.**

Jessica Enters the school as she saw Bella Walking towards her. Bella Was a bitchy popular girl Who Slept with Every Guy. Even If He's taken. Bella Was always jealous of Jessica. And Jessica Didn't knew why.

_"Oh Hey Jessica Stanley A.K.A Nerd." _Bella Said As She Make'd a pout face coming closer to Jessica. Jessica tried to ignore her but Bella Grabbed Her Wrist. _"Nerd &amp; That Much Attitude." _Jessica wasn't Showing Any Attitude She Was Just Sick Of This Drama And Always Tried to Ignore Her. But Bella The Bitchy Bitch Always Got her. Bella Insulted Her. She Tried to Do Every worse Thing With Jessica.

_"Your So Boring You Never Slept With a Guy That's Why Nobody Wants to Date You." _Bella Threw Her Words Straight to Jessica's Face. Jessica Looked At Bella And Than looked down. On The Other side Edward Was listening to this conversation but didn't Said anything.

Everyone Was Listening. Jessica Felt Insulted. _"She Never Went to a prom because of that." _Everybody Laughed Included Edward. Jessica Tried to Went Away. But Again Bella Came in front of her way.

_"Shut Up Bella." _Jessica Finaly Said something. _"You Know Prom Is Coming in 2 Days And You're Gonna Come in Prom With Your Date. Challenge." _Bella Said. Jessica Nod in Attitude. _"Challenge Accepted." _Jessica Said.

_"Oh Gross. She Said Accepted. But She's Gonna Loose." _Bella Said Smirking As She Goes to Slap Jessica. But Edward Came In Time And Grabbed Bella's Hand from Slapping Jessica. Bella Shocked But Looked At Edward.

_"Edward." _Jessica Said In Whispered tone. _"Don't You Even Dare." _Edward Said Smirking At Bella. Bella Angered Pulled Away Her Hand From Edward But Smiled And Winked At Edward As She Walked Away.

_"What Was That?" _Jessica Said Taking Edward Away. _"You Should Thank Me For this." _Edward said this smiling. _"Shut Up I'm Not in the good mood." _Jessica said rolling her eyes and looked away.

_"Hey Your Virgin I Didn't Knew that." _Edward said trying to Make her Laugh. _"Oh My God How Did You Know?" _Jessica Asked As She turned Pale To Red. Her cheeks Was On Fire. Edward could felt that and smiled.

_"And You Said You are going to prom but with who." _Edward Asked curiously. As Jessica Smelled Jealousy She Smirked. But Jessica Remembered She Hadn't Done the project. Her Smile Faded As She Afraid went to the Class with Edward.

* * *

**School, Class.**

Miss Amanda Aproached the Class. As the Student said hello to the teacher. She Smiled. Today was the day the were gonna give their projects but jessica didn't. She Forgotten about it. Completely. She Was tensed.

Everyone Gave their project And Explained it. It Was Jessica's Turn Now. _"I Couldn't..." _Her Words Left Incomplete as Edward Raises His Voice Behind Her. Edward got up From his Seat And Approached Jessica And Miss Amanda.

_"Here's The Project." _Edward Said as he gave the project to Miss Amanda. He Smiled At Jessica. Jessica Was Shocked she didn't expected it. As Teacher Checked the Notes. She Was Very Impressed. She Praises the Both Of Them.

_"Wow Guys I Am Impressed. I Must Say You've Done a Perfect Team Work Together." _Miss Amanda Smiled At Both Of Them. And Edward Explaining. But Jessica Was Just Looking At Him Smiling Like a Mad Person Infront Of The Class. As Edward Finished Explaining it and looked at Jessica. Miss Amanda Declared them the Winner of the project. Jessica got what She Wanted.

Both Went back on their seats. _"Thank you Edward." _Jessica Smiled. As Edward was completely shocked but accepted her thank you and smiled back.

_"you know i've helped you plenty of times but this is the first time you're saying thank you." _Edward Said As he laughed. _"Because this time you're worth it." _Jessica Said Smilingly.

_"But how do you know i haven't done the project?" _jessica asked curiously. Edward just laughed it off. But All this time Edward was following her, More of like Stalking her. _"Was a backup plan if you couldn't done it so i can use mine project." _Edward said As She Beleived it.

_"Okay I've to go meet my friend Angela see you later." _Jessica Said And walked out smilingly.

* * *

**Jessica, School Cafeteria.**

_"hey Jessica." _Her friend Shouted. As jessica walked towards Her And Sat with her on the Chair. _"how Was the day angela." _Jessica Asked her friend. As She Smiled.

_"Was Okay. You tell?" _Angela Asked her friend. _"Dramatic is the word." _Jessica rolled her eyes. _"I Heard what happened between you and bella." _Angela said.

_"Yeah now i've to find a boy for prom." _Jessica said regretting why she had to accept bella's challenge. _"i don't know but what about Edward?"_ Angela said giving her friends the ideas. Jessica looked at her shocked almost spilling her food from her mouth.

_"What happened?" _Angela asked worriedly. _"Seriously Edward? Don't even think about it!" _Jessica Said As She Laughed loudly. Where as in from the Distance Edward was listening to their conversation. Didn't liked what Jessica said at the last. Smilingly at what she was doing. Edward didn't knew why he was doing that. Why he was following her? why He liked watching her smile? Edward was confused.

This Behaviour of him Left him Confuse.

_"But You guys look Good together." _Angela finely said this. Jessica rolled his eyes. Where as in Edward smirked. _"No Angela. he's just a Friend." _Jessica smiled As she called him Edward her friend. _  
_

they talked, they laughed. but deep inside Jessica was worried. She Didn't knew what to do. She Couldn't loose this Challenge. She was tired of bella's Shit. So She wanted to prove Bella. that She Can get a boyfriend. But Who Would It Be?

Edward thought to himself Once again what he's doing. he's here for the volturi girl. But this girl was affecting him in every single way. he didn't knew why?

**_"Is it love.?" _**Edward thought. But he denied it. he can't fall in love with a girl. Vampire doesn't fall in love. They're strong. He denied it once again. I Am just a Vampire Edward. I Can't fall in love. He remembered what His Sister said. He Wanted to Stay away From Jessica.

* * *

**hey guys. how was the chapter? NEXT CHAPTER IS TOTALLY GOING TO SHOCK ALL OF YOU. **

**I AM not giving any hint. :P What a story without drama? ;) **

**Follow,fave, Review. **

**thank you All once again :) **

**-AnnaHoran. :* **


	6. Prom Night

**Hey! thanks for the reviews all ^_^ Keep the reviews coming ! :)**

**WARNING: this chapter's gonna shock all of you. so read it on your own risk! :D :P**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any Of These Characters. this might be your favorite Chapter! **

**Hint: First Kiss. ;)**

* * *

**Prom Night.**

_It was Going to be Something Else,_

_But it Went Something Else._

* * *

**Jessica, Home.**

Jessica was sitting all alone in her room. Thinking about what she had with Bella Earlier. she couldn't stop thinking about it. She looked at her phone it was 5:00 in the evening. she thought to call someone. She check the contact list. And found Angela's Number in it and called on it. But She wasn't attending. Each time Jessica tried to call her she wasn't picking it up.

Jessica check her contact list once again. she wanted to talk to someone. She found Edward's Number. she dialed it and called him. Edward picked it up.

_"Hey Jessica...Right?" _Edward asked Jessica on the phone. _"Mhmmm Yeah.." _She said Quitely Edward knew she was upset.

_"Are you Okay..?" _Edward asked Jessica. he was worried about her. he knew what she was upset about. _"One Minute hold on." _There was someone on the door. She went to open it. her mouth fell when she saw who was there on the door.

There were a Parcel Lying on the floor. She Looked shocked and grabbed it and took it to her room to see whats its inside.

* * *

**Demetri &amp; Jane, forks Hotel.**

Demetri &amp; Jane went to live in a hotel. they were still looking for that girl.

_"I Got some information."_ Jane said as Demetri got up up from his bed and looked at Jane. _"What Information?" _Demetri asked Jane Curiously. Because he wanted to make His Masters Happy. They Didn't liked Demetri. So he wanted to show Them.

_"The girls go to some forks highschool.." _Jane said as Demetri Noded. but he wanted more information. _"Anything more.." _Demtri asked Jane. Jane Sighed and Shakes her head.

_"Lets go to school than.." _Demetri told Jane as She Noded. Jane Was excited Demetri and jane had the Same reason to get that girl.

They went to the school. and they found out today was prom in the night. _"Today's Prom.." _The oldman said He was Wearing the uniform of School's Security Guard. So They Just Noded.

_"What Now..." _Jane Asked Demetri. Demetri Smirked. _"You Can be My Prom." _Demetri Said looking at Jane. He Didn't really Meant it. He Just Gave her the Idea to get the girl. But Jane Was Happy to hear that.

_"Oh...Yeah Suree..." _Jane Smiled At Him Or more like a blush. Demetri Noticed And Smirked. _"Okay." _Demetri Noded.

* * *

**Jessica, Home.**

As Jessica Arrived at her Room. She Ended the Call. She Opened the box. And found an Amazing Dress in it. Her Mouth Was Open. She Was Shocked She Grabbed the Dress. It was Red Color Gown With Sleeves a Big Red Flower On It Was Posted on the Waist of the Dress. It Was Large Size. She Kept the Dress on the Bed And Look in The box And Found a Paper In It.

_"Its For You, For your Prom. Now the Only thing you've to do is Find your Prom Date..." _

_-Edward, _

Jessica was Shocked After She Read the Note. It Was From Edward. She Couldn't Beleive it. But She Smiled At The Paper. She Looked again at the Dress. It Was Looking like a bridal Gown. She Thought Edwards Choice is Not So Bad. But She Was confuse If She Wants To Keep it or not.

She took a look in the mirror with The Dress on her Body.

There Was a knock on a door. She Left The Dress on the Bed And Ran to the Door. She Opened it And This Time She Was Truly Shocked.

_"Hey My Jessica.." _The Dashing Tan Man Said as he looked at Jessica and Smiled.

_"Oh My God Jacob Its You..." _Jessica Smiled At Jacob and Hugged him Real Fast. He Just Laughed And Noded.

Jacob Was Jessica's Friend. The First Time They met Was Jacob was On a Vacation In Forks And Jessica Saw him in a Park And they talked and has been friends since then.

_"C'mon In.." _Jessica Told Jacob to come on in. He Came in. And Jessica took Jacob To Her Room. He Looked at The Dress And Smiled.

_"Woah Woah Is This Yours.?" _Jacob Asked Jessica While Jessica Just Noded. Jessica Smiled looked down.

_"Why Tonight's a Party Or Something.?" _Jacob asked Jessica As he Smirked and Winked At Jessica. Jessica Noded. _"Its Prom.." _Jessica told Jacob. Jacob looked at her. _"Really? You're going to prom? With Who...?" _Jacob Asked Jessica. Jealousy Was There.

_"That's the problem. I Do not Who to go with..?" _She Said. Jacob Came Closer to Jessica Gave her His Smirk. _"I Think i can Help you in that.." _Jacob looked At Jessica As jessica Raised her Eyebrow.

_"How..?" _Jessica Asked Jacob As He Smiled. _"I Can take You On Prom...So? Whats Say?" _Jacob Winked at Jessica. Jessica Thought about it. She Just need a Date To Show to the Bella. She Can go to the Prom With Any Guy.

_"Well I'll Say Yes Than.." _Jessica Smiled as She Said. _"Now I Have to Change you go &amp; Change Also.." _Jessica Laughed As Jacob Walked Out of the Jessica's Room. Jessica's Went to The Bathroom To Change The Dress.

As Jessica Walked Out Of The Bathroom In that dress, Jacob was Already there. Jacob Mouth Was Open. Jessica Was In That red LARGE Size Dress that Was covering Her Body From All Around. Jessica Wore the Red Lipstick with Red dress, and Black eyeshade. Jessica Looked at Jacob And Raises the Eyebrow.

_"You're Looking...DAMN" _These were the only words He said As Jessica laughed it off. _"i know Jacob." _Jessica once again showed Jacob her Cute little laugh. As Jacob smiled to himself. Jacob couldn't kept his eyes Away from her.

_"So Ready to blow of the other guys.." _Jacob Said jokingly. _"Sure Boy.." _Jessica winked at him and walked out the house with him.

* * *

**Edward, School.**

He Was Already There, he was Waiting Jessica. He Wanted to see Jessica. But he was worried if Jessica didn't like When He Sent for her. He Wanted Jessica to Wear that dress. As He Was Waiting for Jessica, Someone Came near Her.

_"I Bet She's Not Coming.." _The Brunette Said. It Was Bella. Bella was doing her Work. Flirting with guys And All That. _"She Will...You Just Have To Wait for the V.I.P Person.." _Edward said As he defended Jessica He Smirked. Where as in Bella got furious. He was the First guy Who Wasn't Flirting Back. that make Bella Angry.

_"Okay Who Would Be Her Date..?" _Bella said as she raised Her Eyebrow. Edward got lost on this saying of Bella. He wanted to be Jessica's Date. But he didn't asked Jessica, Neither Jessica asked Him.

He Was thinking When he Saw Jessica In That Dress He Sent. His Mouth Was Open. where As in Bella got Jealous of This Behaviour of Edward. she Walked off. Edward Was just looking At Jessica. Admiring Every part Of Jessica, Her Smile, Her Eyes. He Was totally lost In Jessica. She Was Looking Like An Angel. _his Angel. _

But Then he Saw a Boy with Jessica who Was almost the Age Of Jessica, Edward Raised his Eyebrow. As Jessica &amp; That Boy Approached Him.

_"Edward..." _Jessica hugged Edward. Edward was Very happy, Seeing Jessica Wore that Dress He Gifted her. Edward Hugged Back. As the Tan Guy Raised his Eyebrow.

_"Meet My Date..Jacob." _Edward felt so sad. he didn't why. some how,some way it literally broke Edward's Heart. As The Tan Guy Gave his Hand for the Handshake. Edward approaced his Hand and They Handshake. _"Edward's My Name.." _Edward Spoke to the tan Guy He Smiled.

_"Nice To Meet You.. Jessica You Wanna Dance?" _Jacob Asked Jessica as She Noded. Bella was Looking At Them from Far Away. _"Excuse Us Bro.." _The Tan Boy Smirked At The Pale Boy.

As Jessica &amp; Jacob Left, Bella Came Near Edward. _"Oh I Thought You're going to be her Date.." _Bella took the Chance to Speak that. To Make Edward more Jealous. So He Can Dance With Her.

Edward was Jealous Seeing him With Jacob. Where As in Jessica was having Fun with Jacob. She Only brought him Here Cause she Wanted to Show Jessica. Edward Was Getting more Jealous He Walked to get the Drink. Waiter gave Him The Drink. He Drank it Fastly As He Was Watching Jessica. He Drank More &amp; More. Till he felt a little Drunk. Her Sister Alice, Rosalie, Emmett &amp; Jasper Watching All Of This. And Was confused why He Was Drinking it.

Bella Approached Jessica &amp; Jacob, She Intrupted Them. _"Hey Guys.." _Bella Smirked at them. _"Oh Hey Bella, I Think You've Might not seen My Date..He's Jacob My Date." _Jessica Smirked at Bella showing of her. _"I See But Something's Missing jess." _Bella Gave Jessica her Words. _"What?" _Jessica Raised her Eyebrow at Bella.

_"You Know I've not Seen You Guys Kissing even one time. How do i Consider You've brought a date, you can bring your friend too na?" _Bella Gave Jessica the Evil Smile. Edward Was Watching All This.

Jessica Never thought of kissing Jacob. She Was Hesitant. She Can't kiss him. As she Was thinking. Jacob Grabbed Jessica Wrapped her Arms on Jessica's Waist And Kissed Her Passionately. Bella Smirked Her Plan Worked. Edward Was Angry Now, Where as In Jessica Was Shocked But She Kissed Back Wrapped Her Arms Around His Neck to Show off Bella. Edward Got up from his Seat Approached them. Jessica Broke the Kiss, But Jacob wanted More but He broke it off. The TRUTH Was He Liked Jessica.

Edward Joined Them Ignored Jessica &amp; Jacob. _"hey Bella you wanna Dance with me.." _Edward Asked Bella. Jessica was Shocked, She Didn't knew What to say About it. You Can call it Jealousy or Something else. _"Sure Ed.." _Bella Called Edward by this Crazy Nickname As He totally Didn't Liked it. But He Laughed to Make Jessica Jealous. And the Truth was_ She Was Jealous._

Edward &amp; Bella Started Dancing, As Jacob &amp; Jessica Does it to. All This time Jessica Was thinking About Edward. How Can He Do that To Her? But She Thought Once Again He Can Date Anyone He Can! But Its is So Affecting Me. Edward Was Reading Her thought And Smirked at The Last Words She Said. Edward was Totally Drunk.

_"Hey Our Kiss..I Liked that." _Jacob said as He Winked at Jessica. She Laughed it off. _"Hey I Am just gonna Go To the Bathroom." _Jacob As he Left Jessica There Alone.

_"I'll Get us a Drink in a minute." _Bella Walked off to. Jessica Went to Edward As Edward looked at Jessica Coming near Him He Smirked.

_"I Want to talk to you." _Jessica Said As Edward Smiled Grabbed Jessica's Arm As He left The School. He Took Her outside. But Jessica's dress got into something Edward didn't notice he pushed Jessica towards Him, As She Fell on The Top Of Edward. Edward Lying on The floor. Jessica's hairs were All over his Face. He stroked Jessica's Hairs. As They both looked into Eachother's Eyes. Jessica Never Noticed Edward's Eye colour was So Dark Black. their face was so Close. Edward Could hear Jessica's Breath. Edward Looked at Jessica's Lips. That Time He Had The Desire To Touch Her Lips With His.

As Soon As Jessica Realized What The Situation Was She Got Up from Edward's Body. Edward Got Up to.

_"My Dress, it got into Something." _Jessica Said As Edward Looking to it and He Went to free her Dress from a Net the Dress got into. He did free the Dress and looked at Jessica. _"Thanks.." _

_"You hurted me." _Edward spoke With this Jessica was shocked. She Didn't knew how she Hurted him. _"How, Edward How?" _Jessica said As she went near him.

_"In Every way." _Edward himself didn't knew how she Hurted her. But When he saw Her with Jacob that hurted him, _his heart. _He Didn't knew Why it Hurted Him. But it did. Jessica Was Confused. Edward Was full of angered and not on Jessica On Himself.

Edward Walked Toward Jessica as She took a Step Back and Back. Until she Realized There was a Wall. She Stop Edward Kept His Hand on the Wall to Jessica's left &amp; Right. Jessica Gulped. Edward Face Came More Closer to Jessica's Face. their Faces were so Close. Edward once again had a Desire to Kiss Her. But This Time He Couldn't Control His self.

He Kissed Her Passionately. but Jessica was Shocked she tried to Push Edward Away, But He Was too Strong. it didn't Affected him. But After Jessica tried to Pushed him His Kiss Went More Passionate. The Kiss Was Full Of lust, Desire. Jessica Didn't Gave him The Permission to go More Deeper to her mouth. But Edward Was not Going to Give Up. he did It. He put his little strength and Jessica's Mouth Went Open. He Put His tongue into Jessica's Mouth. Tasting Ever side of her Mouth. But Than Again Jessica tried to Push him in her Full Strength. this Time It Worked. Jessica Was out Of Breath. She took breath. Edward realized What he Did.

He was Shocked At himself. He Didn't Mean to. But _His Heart Meant to. _Jessica was Shocked. She Didn't Knew What To Say. She Looked at Edward.

_"Why Did you do this Edward? Why?" _Jessica Asked Edward. She was So Confuse. She Wanted Answers from Edward. But Edward didn't Said a Single Word He Was Silent. He Ownself didn't knew Why He Did that. Just Than Jacob Arrived he looked At Jessica. _"Hey Where were you? I Was looking for you." _Jacob Asked Jessica as He Went to hug her. But She Didn't Hugged back this time. Edward Walked Away. he Didn't wanted to gave any explaination.

Just Than Jessica Realized Edward was Gone. _"Take Me Home, Jacob Please?" _Jacob Noded as He hold Her Wrist and took her to home.

* * *

**That's the end of the Chapter! this was my fave Chapter! ;) was it your faves too?**

**do you liked Edward &amp; Jessica's Kiss? ;) **

**REVIEW, Fave, Follow! ^_^ Please! :) **

**LOVE YOU ALL! :***

**-xAnnaHoran. :* **


	7. Author's Note

**Hey Lovies! thanks for the support. I Am Very Happy to hear your reviews. That makes me happy to see how people love Jessica/Edward Pairing! Cause i love them. And Basically Jessica's Character was Way better than Bella! **

**Jessica's way more Prettier than Bella In real life. :p I'mma Major Anna Kendrick fan. Btw I just wanted to let you know. I Am sorry for the Delay i did. I know its been a long time I Haven't Updated it. But Yeah.**

**I Was busy. there was a wedding of my Cousin. so i was very busy in it. and now the school has started. Homeworks, Exams and all that you know! BUSY LIFE OF A STUDENT. Btw I'm In Grade 8. Is it Weird that i am very Little. I'm only... **

**Well that's a secret. (not really) :D**

**Anways i wanted tell you that I'm gonna update it on Sunday. So Stay tuned. I'm Gonna continue on this Story! Cause i am getting very good reviews. (; **

**So Uhmm Yeah you can msg me If you want to know me Personally! :)**

**Btw tell me If i should make another Jessica/Edward Story. Btw I Just Write my imagination I Have on Edward/Jessica. I LOVE THEM OTP. **

**Byeeee. Love you all ! Keep Following, Favorite, Reviewing. **

**-AnnaHoran.**


	8. Darkness Arrived

**hey guys as i said. I Will Do it on Sunday. So Here it is now. Thanks for reviews. i never expected this kind of love. :) And yes! Jessica/Edward is the best! :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this Character.**

* * *

**Darkness Arrived.**

_"And that night Was something she was never going to forget,"_

_"She just saw the real side of them,"_

* * *

**Jessica, Home.**

The night Jacob brought Jessica home. She was Quite all the time. Silent Didn't even said a single word. And Jacob Felt that. Jacob asked Jessica what Happened But She Stayed silent. Jessica was shocked. She never Expected this Kind of thing from Edward. And Edward was just New in the school. She didn't even knew a single thing about him.

"Are you Okay?" The tan guy asked her. She Noded and Went to her room without saying a single word to Jacob. Jacob was Tensed. He _Cared_ for her Very Much. Jacob followed her to her room.

"Jessica, What Happened to you?"

"Nothing, Jacob Nothing." Jessica Cried a little bit. Jacob Grabbed her Face Brought her face up as she looked at him.

"There is something wrong, I Can feel that." Jacob let out his words As Jessica looked away.

"Jacob, Please leave me Alone for sometime I wanna be alone." Jacob Noded As he Left her room. But Jacob Wanted to know What has Happened to Jessica.

And Now there was Jessica Alone, In Her room. She Sighed As the Flashback of The Kiss Ran through her Mind. She Picked up His Cell, She wanted to Call Edward wanted to Knew why He kissed her.

* * *

**Edward, Home.**

As Edward entered the House, He Saw Alice Coming forward Him. Alice knew what has happened, She Noticed, That this is not the same Edward, He Use to be.

"Edward we need to do some Serious talk,"

"Not in the Mood, sister"

"Shut it, I Want Explaination."

"Of What, Alice."

"What has happened to you, What are you always talking about this Jessica Girl, And today your kiss crossed the limit,"

"Uh," Edward looked shocked. He looked at his sister. Her sister glared back.

"What do you want Edward, You know we're Not here for our personal lives, We're here for that Girl, So Please Stay away from Jessica,"

"I Don't know what has happened to me, I Don't know everytime i see this girl, i feel something i don't know,"

"Are you in love, What the hell Edward, Vampires can't be in love with humans,"

"I'm not in love with her," Edward said Angerment was there. Alice walked out as Edward sighed. He himself didn't knew what has Happened to him, He denied every thought of him falling in love with Jessica.

He thought Again, he Knew He wasn't here for for Some his Private space, He was here to Save that Girl. He Remembered the kiss, As he put a hand on his lips, there was some saliva on his lips, as he licked it away with his tongue.

* * *

** School.**

She Was walking on the on the stairs. She did wanted the Explaination from Edward, Where as in Edward made his Mind to ignore Jessica. Edward looked at Jessica from a distance. Where she didn't noticed and Kept walking to her class.

She walked to the class, as she noticed this is the same class of her and Edward share. But She looked to find him in the class but didn't Find him. So Went to her seat. She was sitting alone Waiting for Edward. She finally hear some footprints As she looked up, and Found Edward Walking to the Class. But Edward was not Coming to to seat with her. He Was walking away, and he sat with someone else.

He looked at Her, She looked at him, They both shared the glances. They looked away as the Teacher walked in.

"Hello Class, How are you all, I Guess the weekend is over, and the prom is done, so start concetrating on Studies now." The Teacher let out the words with the smirk. As the Class "BOO" The teacher.

"Shut up Class, turn the page 69, And let me Remind you, The Class is going to forest for the Science Project, So Be Ready" Teacher said loudly. All this Time Edward and Jessica was Sharing the look at eachother.

* * *

**After the School. **

As the Bell rang, All the class left Inculuding Jessica and Edward. Edward was Walking but Jessica was following him. He Didn't Noticed as Jessica shouted loudly. "We Need to talk," Jessica said still following him.

Edward didn't stopped He Kept walking. But Jessica Chased him and Came infront of him. Edward Wanted to use his Vampire Speed but he Couldn't Since it was a Public Place.

"Look Edward, We need to talk."

"I Don't want to,"

Edward kept walking untill he found they were outside of the school, and in a greenery thing, not a public place. they were alone. and the sun was going down, and the darkness was coming.

"Look Edward i just want to know why you kissed me, Just all i want the answer of,"

"I Don't know, Jessica,"

But Jessica kept asking the same Question and that make Edward Angry, He Was coming out as his Vampire action, But He Stopped right there.

"Shut up Jessica, I Don't want to answer you," Edward growled coming closer to Jessica as he Showed his angerment to Jessica. As someone Entered their Conversation.

"Stay away from her," The Tan Guy. As Jessica looked at him. Found the One And only Jacob.

"Jacob, What are doing here." Jessica asked the Tan Guy. But Jacob didn't Answer He Came near Edward, Jacob Was full of Anger, Jessica felt that. Both Edward and Jacob Came face to face. Not one of them Looking away from eachother. The Tension was brewing.

"I know what you did to her, Stay away from her you pale Guy." Jacob said the words to his face. Anger was in both of them While Jessica was watching it from a little distance, Edward smirked at what Jacob said.

"What i did to her, And i will not stay away from her." He Didn't actually meant it but He Said to Answer back Jacob.

"You touched your lips, with hers, And you Should stay away from her Otherwise..." Jessica was shocked at his Statement, she didn't knew How he found out about the Kiss.

"Otherwise What, You Jealous i touched her lips, I Can do it again if i want to," Edward spat back Jessica wasn't liking what was going on. she tried to intrupt them but they Didn't even paid attention to her.

Jacob was fully angered now, He Pushed Edward back, Edward was too angry now, He let out his Vampire fangs out. and Jacob eye colour changed to yellow, Jessica was shocked at this sight. They both were something, Something Supernatural, Jessica was scared at this sight. Her mouth was Open. she didn't believed her eyes. Jessica let out a scream, They both looked at her.

"I Can't believe, are you guys some ghost, I Don't even trust you guys anymore, I hate you both," Jessica screamed she was scared. She Just saw the real side of Jacob And Edward She Cried as she ran out.

_This Night was Something She's never going to forget it. She just the saw the real side of them._

* * *

**So Share you opinions! How was it? Keep reviewing. (; **

**You guys have no idea what i have store in for you all. :)**

**-AnnaHoran. :***


	9. Just Another Day

**Heyy! ****Sorry for the late update, but here you go. :)**

**I hope you enjoy. C;**

* * *

**Discalaimer: i do not own any of these characters. **

* * *

**Just An Other Day.**

_"Just an another day, _

_she cursing her destiny,"_

* * *

**Jessica, Home. **

Jessica was sitting on her bed thinking what just happened, she hated that her friends were so not human, and the worst part she didn't knew what they were and neither she wanted to knew. She took a look at her phone. 72 Missed calls from Jacob, She wasn't ready for this. she wasn't ready to forgive them, as she was thinking she heard a knock of her room's door;

"Jessica, Please open the door let me explain!" it was Jacob. Jessica rolled her eyes and groan, She knew her mom would let him in since she didn't knew any of this. She Got up to open the door.

"What is it, Jacob?" Jessica asked as she opened the door, there he was standing in front of Jessica.

"Jessica, i wanted to tell you all this before-" she wasn't in the mood to listen any of his excuses; As she fully open the door allowing him to come in.

"What were you gonna tell me? that you're some kind of supernatural? or some ghost whose eyes colour change into yellow." Jessica spatted. Yes she was pissed off.

"Listen, Hey- Stop it!"

"What? Why wouldn't i? I have every right to be pissed of, won't you pissed of if you just keep a secret from 2 years from you best friend,"

"Actually i wanna know what you're?" Jessica told him. She Used to make fun of those who thought supernatural were real. But now she's a fool for not believing it since his best friend is one of them.

"Care to Explain, what you're?"

"I'm a were-wolf." Jessica expression turned in a mouth-open expression as she rolled her eyes. She wanted it to be a nightmare, or some kind of a joke. But she knew this was really happening.

"Look, you need to go, I'll talk to you later, " Jacob Noded and Decided to give her some space. He went out of her Room. Jessica Sighed in disbelief.

"I Can't believe this is happening with me,"

* * *

**SCHOOL. **

As Jessica came to the Science class, She Could see Every student there but not Edward, She didn't cared and went to her seat. As Teacher Arrived.

"So Class, we are going somewhere," Miss Amanda told the students.

Some students were saying we should go to the bar! Like really Bar in the morning is this dude sick, Jessica didn't cared about any of this, whatever has happened to her was spinning around her head, she wanted to forget it but failed.

"Shhhh! Shut Up Class, remember what i told you yesterday? we're going to forest for a science project," Miss Amanda Explained.

"Can't we do it on Science Lab," Jessica sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"No we're gonna go learn about natural, so yeah Jessica it can't be done on Science Lab," Everyone was so annoyed at this. Just as Teacher was Explaining Someone knocked on the door...Edward.

"Welcome Edward, what took you so long?"

As Edward name mentioned Jessica looked from her shoes to Edward, and he looked at her back.

"I-Uhhh," Edward said Not looking away from Jessica.

"Whatever, you're on the right, we're going to forest for some research,"

"Okay," Edward finally moved his eyes to teacher as everyone go up from their seats and make'd their way to the door. As Everyone was out there were only Jessica and Edward. He was standing Beside the door looking at Jessica While Jessica got up from her seat and make her way to the door. Jessica fully ignoring him. Remember when Edward was ignoring her, now it was her time to ignore.

* * *

**FOREST. **

"So Class, here we're," Teacher told the students as they all arrived at greenery forest, it was greenery. big trees all over.

"You have to find some flowers first and than there might be some cactus, you have to find them to," Every student. Yes Every Student rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Remember, not to go this side of forest," The Teacher Explained as she pointed on the far away. Everybody noded, Jessica wasn't listening to this, she was just going to get some flowers if she found and if she didn't she just gonna go home.

"Remember student, we're doing it in partners," Here comes the trouble on Jessica. She didn't liked this class so she didn't knew much about anyone, so it would be hard for her finding the partner. She looked at a guy, a good looking guy, spikes with a smile. She thought she could ask him to be a partner, As she reached him she gave him a smile, Just as Jessica reached him a girl came over to him and wraps arms around her neck. OH NO! I Hate My Destiny, Jessica thought. Edward looking at all of this, and he started laughing.

"Excuse me, teacher I Don't have a partner," Edward said. Yeah it was not like he didn't had any partner. Girls would leave their boyfriends to be with him, But he wanted Jessica as his partner.

"Sure is there anybody who doesn't have a partner," Teacher asked as Jessica noticed but didn't said a thing she didn't wanted to be Edward's partner after all that happened between them. But Suddenly a boy shouted.

"The Short- Brunette Girl is free for partners I Think," The Boy told the teacher, Jessica wanted to kill that boy but still gave him a fake smile.

"Yeah Jessica, Come here, here you go, Edward is your Partner," Edward got what he wanted as Jessica gave everyone a fake smile and a pair of glare at Edward.

"So Yeah start your Journey, and make sure you get your ass here on 3pm," Teacher warned the students as the student went out to found their things.

"Flowers first or the cactus?" Edward asked laughingly.

"Shut Up, anyways you're gonna find them ALONE and i'm gonna find my ones alone! Okay?" Jessica told him as she walked out forgot to take the map. Edward laughed.

Jessica herself didn't knew where she was going, she was just pissed of and needed a time alone away from Edward. She looked at her watch it 1am and she needed to find the flowers so she can go home as soon she can. As she was looking around she saw some red roses. She picked them and smell them, they were so beautiful, she wanted someone to give it to her, but her life got complicated at that situation.

She got up and look to find some more flowers or cactus, but she found nothing she was tired from all of this stuff she wanted to rest a bit she found a tree in which the shadow were she sat under the tree she thought of the incident that happened, if only that wasn't ever happen, her life would have been better, In thinking that thoughts she didn't knew when she slept.

**ON THE OTHER HAND...**

"I Don't know what are we doing in this forest, we found nothing on the prom day, remember?" Jane Said to Demetri who wasn't even listening concentrating on the waves he getting to know where the girl was.

"Look I know she's around, after trying of like 4 hours i've gotten her waves so don't disturb,"

"Whatever, Keep trying, we're gonna find nothing,"

Just as they were walking in silence Demetri's eye's turned Green.

"She's around near, i told you, " Demteri Told Jane as She noded looking here and there.

"We Better get her, before Edward find her," Jane told Demetri as he was concentrating.

* * *

"Hey its 2:55, every one here?" Teacher asked the students.

The Students looked around and said YES! Not aware That Jessica isn't here.

"So Submit your flowers and cactus," Teacher told the student as the student starts keeping it in a box. Flowers in another box and cactus on another, As Edward put his Flowers and Cactus, He looked around if Jessica was there, She wasn't.

"Excuse me teacher, Jessica isn't here yet," Edward told the Teacher.

"What do you mean? she isn't here? You were partners! why did you left her," Miss Amanda Shouted at him as he rolled his eyes. He wasn't the one who left her, she was the one who left him.

"Okay my mistak-"

"Yes its your mistake, so go and find her and we're gonna leave soon,"

"Okay, i'll find her,"

Edward walked out to find Jessica, He walked and walked and walked but he didn't found her. but after some time he found her, She was sleeping peacefully, He looked at her, How beautiful she looked while sleeping, he was admiring every part of her while she was sleeping, the worst part was she didn't any of this.

He went close to her, her Back and Head leaning on the tree, He didn't wanted to wake her up, he smiled at this moment, but suddenly Jessica wakes up.

"Mhhmmm," Her Eyes Open after seeing Edward's face.

"I Hope you're done with your beauty sleep,"

"Shut Up," Jessica got up from ground and so does Edward.

"What's The Time," Jessica Asked.

"You have a watch, i don't, you need to tell me whats the time?" Edward Said.

"Uh, You're useless," As Jessica took a look at her watch and shout!

"What the hell? Its 3:30, Why didn't you wake me up before? Duh i didn't even got my flowers and cactus, Duh I Hate you, you're the reason why it all happened," Jessica said.

"Excuse me, ME? You're the one who left me saying we should find it alone," Edward told her rolling her eyes.

"Pathetic, we need to go back," Jessica told him.

As Jessica and Edward walked back to the place where everyone was, They saw nobody.

"Omg they left us, How could they?" Jessica said shockingly.

"Its all because of you, Your ego," Edward said grabbing her arm.

"How are we gonna go home, Do you have the map?" Jessica asked Edward as Edward Shakes his head.

"WOW! My DESTINY IS TOTALLY FUCKED!" Jessica Said sitting on the ground.

"Yeah and mine one to, just cause of you," Edward said sitting from far away from her.

* * *

**What do you think gonna happen next? Next Chapter can give you chills! :) Just wait and read. ;)**

**Till than, Bye Bye! :) **

**Love you all :***

**-AnnaHoran**


	10. Night to remember

**HEYYYY! Here's the Update.**

**this chapter might give you chills. (jk)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. ****there's going to be some filmy scenes in it. don't judge. xD**

* * *

**Night to remember.**

_"You, me and a_

_night to remember,"_

* * *

Edward &amp; Jessica both were waiting for someone to come and receive them, but no one came, so they tried to find their own path. The moon was almost coming, both were in forest, Jessica was scared while Edward was not he was used to the dark.

"Look, this happened all because of you," Edward Said rolling his eyes.

"Stop blaming me, you stupid ghost," Jessica finally spoke was she wanted to spoke. Edward stopped and look at her and came closer to her.

"If you didn't shut up, you know how dangerous I am,"

"You mean to say, that you will eat me," Jessica asked fear was born in her, and she started a little trembling also, Edward saw this and smirked.

"Scary cat,"

"Don't call me scary-cat Otherwise-," Jessica spoke but her words left incomplete when Edward intruppted her.

"Otherwise what," Edward said smirking.

"Otherwise i'll call you a...ghost cat,"

"Excuse me? I'm not a ghost,"

"I have no interest in knowing what you're,"

"And I've no interest in telling you,"

"You know what? you suck,"

"I Know, but do you know you suck more," Edward spoke again smirk on his face.

Jessica got annoyed and started walking, and she didn't notice went far ahead from where Edward was, She looked back and saw no one was there, suddenly she got scared. A girl alone in the woods, wouldn't she be scared?

"Edward, where are you," Jessica shouted but no one answered she shouted Edward's name again, yet no sound of Edward. there was silence, the only voice she hearing was silence. She walked back to where they were. Suddenly she saw a shadow, she screams and tries to run, but that person grab her arm and turn her on to him. FACE TO FACE they were.

"Edward," She spoke almost like whispering, Chest to Chest, Mouth to his Neck. Edward arms around her back making her tiptoe on her toe to make her look him in the eyes. The sparks Jessica never felt, now was feeling that spark, Edward too was feeling the same way. Jessica suddenly hugged him, out of his surprise. Her grip got tighter on his neck chest to chest. Edward smiled to himself where Jessica closed her eyes and felt his coldness. Her Warmth, His Coldness were perfectly suitable for both of them.

"Where were you? you scared me," Jessica pulled out his grip as soon as she realize she started looking down. Edward smirked at her statement.

"Oh how did you go scared,"

"Shut Up, be serious already, don't leave me ever alone," Jessica was taking this seriously where as in Edward not.

"Oh, does my leaving affect you like this," Edward smirked, Jessica rolled her eyes but still redness fulfil her cheeks.

"Stop joking, and lets just find a way out of this,"

They started talking no more of like teasing each other, whatever they said led them into little fights, and they both end up laughing.

"So you know any root to road? I mean we have to find a road first." Jessica sighed as she sat on a small pair of grass.

"Naah, i know some but I am not confirmed if they'll take us to the road or..." Edward said while he sat on the other side of Jessica.

"How come you don't know the roads and all? I mean aren't you ghost, you should automatically know-" Jessica words left incompeleted when Edward cut her off.

"Okay, enough with the ghost and all, I'm a vampire." Edward fake smiled.

"What? Vampires, who drinks human blood?" Jessica didn't know how she should react.

"And Animals blood to,"

"What about you? Just tell me if I Should run from you," Jessica scared.

"No you don't need to run, I know how to control myself," Edward looked at the other side.

"Thank god, just give me a call when you feel hungry, I would run than," Jessica was looking at Edward.

"Can I See your fangs?" out of nowhere Jessica asked him to show her his fangs.

"You will get scared,"

"I won't,"

"Are you sure?" Edward asked one more time making sure that she is capable of seeing like that, she noded at his response.

Edward moved his back on the front of Jessica and closed his eyes and pulled out his fangs, Jessica looking at Edward, She wasn't sure why she wanted to see Edward like this, It must be scary than why the hell she wanted to see him in that face, Jessica thought. Edward turned making his face in front of Jessica's face, She didn't how she should react, all of the sudden all the fear from seeing Edward that night in his Vampire position scared her, but right now? She wasn't scared at all. Suddenly she pulled her hands from her shirt pocket to his face, She laid her hand on the face of Edward's face moving it Up to down. She was surprise at her own actions, What is she doing? Edward was shocked, he didn't expected this from any Human the thing she was doing.

"Oh," the only thing Jessica's mouth was capable of saying, she pulled out her hand to her side. Edward too put his human face.

All of the sudden the smoke entered the screen, smoke of winter, she didn't knew if it would that cold here besides they were here in the after noon so she just wore a sleeve less shirt with the skirt but now she was shivering, she cursed her self for not wearing the full length clothes.

"Need some warmth?," The little smirk left on Edward's face.

"What do...do you mean?" Jessica shockingly said still shivering from cold.

"Stupid, I mean jacket?"

"Oh," Jessica releived.

"What were you thinking," Edward winked again putting a smirk. Jessica cursed her self for thinking it in that way. Redness escaped her cheeks.

"Nothing,"

Edward slowly started to pull out his jacket, and paste it around Jessica's shoulders, Jessica was looking away not wanted to meet his gaze but Edward looking at her like Romeo looked at Juliet. All of the Sudden water starts coming out from the sky, Rain. Jessica smiled, She loved Rain, While Edward Groan, not a fan of Rain.

"Do you know how much I love rains?" Jessica clapped in excitement like a baby, she loved rain she used to play with her nana's in rain.

"Do you know how much i don't like rains?" Edward and a groan left his mouth while looking away from rain.

"Ughh, I Pity the poor girl, you will marry like you're so un-romantic," Jessica said as she was so excited, she didn't knew when these words escaped from her mouth. little did they knew what this was leading to...

"So your telling me Rains are romantic? like how?" Edward asked smilingly.

"Like when you kiss in the rain and all, express your love, like that," She clapped once again and thought if anyone would ever do that to her. Edward reading her thought just laughed and start looking at ground.

"these types of things happen only in movies," Edward looked up and there was no Jessica sitting next to him, He looked around and saw Jessica in rain, she was wet already because of rain, he couldn't take his eyes off Jessica, she was looking beautiful even she was wet. Edward didn't noticed when his ownself was wet, he realized he was in the rain.

"She is soaking in the rain, and because of that there's fire in the water,"Edward mumbled Jessica didn't hear it.

she was dancing in the rain like a baby. Edward came close to her grab her arm pulled her more closer, soaking in the water, made him more desperate to touch Jessica's lips, now again they were looking into eachother eyes, sparks were flying. Suddenly Jessica felt Edward's hand on her waist, tip-toeing her on her toes making her look her in his eyes, both didn't wanted to look away. Jessica too didn't complained about it, and there it was Edward making his lips more closer to her lips and all of the suddenly attached it to her lips tasting ever inch of her mouth, Jessica was enjoying it too, and gave the kiss back quickly, they kissed like they were lovers from 80's Even they just met a few months earlier. Jessica wrapped her arms around Edward necks making him more passionate about kiss. This kiss was nothing like the first one, this one was out of pure love, passionate and gentle. His tongue again entered in her mouth, this kiss was for 2 minutes untill they realize what they were doing.

Both were smiling at each other, neither of them regretting what they done. Edward turned her back on to his chest and starts gently kissing her neck, taking pairs of hairs and gently pulling it back and again starts kissing her neck than soon went down to her shoulders, making her sleeveless line away from her shoulder, again gently placed a kiss on her left shoulder. Jessica was happy. She liked Edward to, i mean who wouldn't like Edward.

"Look, look who's here already," The Guy entered with a girl besides her. Demetri &amp; Jane. At this Jessica and Edward pulled away, Jessica making her sleeveless line up on her shoulder.

"So the teachers sended you here?" Jessica asked innocently, they were still soaking in rain. Jessica was about to go to them but Edward grabbed her wrist making her stop.

"Teacher? well no," Jane spatted back.

"Oh, the pale guy behind you, knows us," Demetri said smirking.

"Oh, thats more good," Jessica smiled sweetly unaware of the fact that they both were enemies of her. While Edward got angry and Still holding onto Jessica's wrist, now more tightly.

"No, we're not going with them," Edward finally spoke anger filled eyes.

"Come on, Jessica you can trust us," Jane spoke putting her fake innocent face.

"Hey, how do you know my name," Jessica looked at them weirdly.

"Go away Demetri, I don't want to fight right now," Edward said.

"Neither do I, just give us this girl," Demetri said pointing to Jessica, where as in Jessica was shocked and Edward too now was Shocked.

"Why the hell you want her?" Edward asked.

"Because she is the girl, we want," Jane again said.

"What do you want from her? You want me, take me," Edward said confidence rises up.

"Edward, Edward, the thing is we want this girl, not you," Demetri said coming closer. Edward to came near her, but not leaving the wrist of Jessica, poor Jessica she didn't even knew who they were.

Demetri tried to throw a punch on Edward but he escaped, Jane also attacked on Edward, Edward left the wrist of Jessica as he was not capable of holding on it anymore, Jessica screamed. Why they are beating Edward? She wasn't understanding a single word. But seeing Edward in Pain made her in pain. She started to scream.

"LET HIM GO," Jessica Screamed loudly, she couldn't see him in pain. Punches to Punches Jane and Demetri were beating Edward, Edward tried to hit back but 2 vampires vs 1 who wins? you know it. Jessica tried to run away but Jane Escaped her.

"Where are you going little girl?" Jane pushed Jessica, she hit the floor while backing away. Edward stood up at this situation and came between Jane and Jessica.

"Don't you dare touch her!"Edward spatted while pushing back Jane but she didn't moved a single from there, Vampires Power. Demetri caught up Edward and again beated him, but Edward threw some punches but all in vain. Blood coming out from Edward's mouth. Jessica couldn't see this and she cried.

"Leave him alone," She begged again and again but no Demetri kept punching him untill he passes out.

"Bye Edward, see you very soon," Demetri said as he smirked at the sight of Edward lying there in pain. Jessica was pulled away By Jane. There they left.

* * *

**Jessica's house. **

Jessica mom was worried about her daughter, she called to school, and they assured her mother, that they've sent police and told them that there is one more student also. While Jacob on the other hand was packing his things for leaving.

"Hey Aunt, I am going back to New york," Jacob said. This made Jessica's mom more worried Now Jacob was leaving to, and they didn't knew a single word about how Jessica was, Or where she was.

"But Jessica hasn't come back yet," Jessica's mom spoke.

"She will comeback, when i'll left, she hates me, i need to go," Jacob said looking down, there was sadness.

"Did something happened between you to?" His Aunt asked again.

"Yeah, i made a mistake, now I'm leaving," Jacob said as he hugged Jessica's mom for the last time and give a little kiss on her head.

"Goodbye, Jacky," Aunt spoke again as Jacob waved and left.

* * *

**Volturi.**

"They've found the girl," one of the man said, a smile came across everyone's face, the fear was gone now. they've found the girl.

"There should be a party for it," Master Aro smiled and told everybody to do preprations for it.

Just as the two soldiers entered, with a girl who was crying badly.

"Here we are," Demetri said as him and Jane both bow down to the Master Aro and Master Cauis.

"And Here's the girl," Jane pushed Jessica there as she hit the hard floor, the floor was like the castle, everything was like a castle, it was like if Master Aro And Master Cauis are the Prince and The King. Jessica rubbed her eyes looked at the both of them.

"Let me go, please," Jessica asked them more like begged them.

"Now you're gonna live with us," Master Cauis said as he told Jane to get her to her room.

"The Party will begin soon," Master Aro said as he smirked.

* * *

**How was it? Omg my hands are hell tired. **

**How was the chapter? you like Edward and Jessica's kiss? :) **

**Jacob has left the picture! ;) so now what will happen? **

**And i thought of a plot of new Jessica/Edward story it would be completely AU. tell me if you wanna hear it! :) and should i publish another story of Edward/Jessica? :)**

**Love all loads! :) keep reviewing ! :)**

**-xAnnaHoran.**


End file.
